A Thousand Years Of Lonely Love
by EricaDC-ComicsQueen
Summary: This is a Princess Luna and King Sombra fan fiction about a love between two ponies that happen a thousand years ago and how Sombra become dark and evil, but after a thousand years of being a part brought back together did King Sombra truly was destroied by the crystal heart. Please review my stories and no holding back please be honest.
1. Chapter 1

**Right, was on YouTube watching Japanese versions of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic yes I like it because I grew up with it and while looking after my God-daughter and her cousins they wanted to watch the new series and I really got into it. Right, so I looked up different videos and found a load of Princess Luna and King Sombra then fan fictions. I am a hopeless romantic so this I created. Please review and enjoy.**

The night sky so calm and lovely with stars shining bright with the moon waxing crescent shape, and there she was Princess Luna princess of the night. Princess Twilight Sparkle felt like star gazing tonight as she walked out upon her baloney she notice there wasn't as many stars normally. Strange she thought as she wondered back inside to return to bed. Spike sleeping away not noticing his blanket had fallen to the floor. Twilight magical place it back over him as she retire to her bed, but her mind still wonder of the lack of stars in the night sky. The next day Princess Twilight was in the library.

"Princess Twilight, I didn't see you at breakfast this morning." said Princess Celestia walking into the library.

"Oh, Princess Celestia sorry I had to find a book about stars because I notice there wasn't many stars out last night." Twilight said explaining herself.

"Has it been a thousand years already? Oh, dear." Princess Celestia sign in sadness. "Princess Twilight Sparkle the reason there wasn't many stars outside was because Princess Luna was moaning over the loss of her love the former ruler of the crystal ponies; King Sombra."

"What! But how did that happen?" Twilight question.

"It happens over a thousand years ago. Luna was only a filly when she and King Sombra meet before he was evil or even king." Princess Celestia explained. "Princess Twilight I am going to tell you a story going back before my sister got her cutie mark."

Princess Celestia started to tell Princess Twilight the story of two young fillies meeting for the first time. Princess Luna was small and a little shy as she tried to make friends, but they weren't friends she wanted as soon as she said she was Princess Luna they jump for joy to be her friends. Princess Luna wasn't happy by that the other fillies only wanted to be her friends because she was a princess. So one day Princess Luna decided to not wear her royal crests and hide her horn under her mane when she went out into the garden to make real friends. She saw many fillies playing in the garden. Luna smiled in joy she hadn't seen them before they look shiny and were laughing.

"Hello, I am Luna you like to play?" Princess Luna said smiling.

"With a plain pony like you no way." Said one filly.

"Excuse me!" Luna said feeling confuse.

"You are even dark colored mane too." Said another filly.

"Well, I was born …" Luna tried to explain.

"Born! Ha, no wonder you're not bright or shining like us." Said a third filly. "Just like him. Grey and black unicorn over there."

"But aren't we all ponies no matter what color our manes are look I even have wings." Luna said showing off her wings.

"Yes and no cutie mark either." Said the first filly making Luna cover her flank with her tail.

"We have our cutie marks and he even has his cutie mark." The second filly said pointing out the pony they were laughing at.

"Yes I haven't got my cutie mark yet like my sister has hers and unlike me she more colorful then me she was born at morning when I born at night." Luna bowed her head.

"But she isn't a crystal pony like us making us better than her." The third spoke insulting Luna's sister upsetting her.

"How dare one insult the princesses of Enquestia?" Luna spoke loudly reliving her horn glowing. "I am no Pegasus but an alicorn Princess Luna. I come out today hiding my horn and leaving my royal crest in the castle to meet true friends, but I found mean shining bullies instead. Away with you."

The three crystal fillies ran away as they realize they had upset the wrong pony a member of the royal family. Princess Luna smile as she walked up to the young colt before her. He bowed to her out of respect because she was royalty. Princess Luna frown with sadness when she saw him bowed at her so she turn around and left her head down.

"Princess!" he said running up to Luna to stop her. "Princess, please wait I didn't get to thank you."

"Oh, it's quite alright I just wanted to make friends today without them wanting to be my friends because I was a princess." Luna said walking away.

"Same, but I'm not royalty like you Princess I just wanted to make friends. My name is Sombra and don't mind if you'll be my friend I won't call you princess just Luna." Sombra said with an honest smile.

"I like that very much Sombra thank you, but tell me why were those fillies shining like that?"

"They are crystal ponies from The Crystal Empire from the upper class part they don't like plain ponies, but I think you're not plain but pretty purple blue like the night sky."

Princess Luna blush at Sombra's kind words of him calling her mane pretty like the night sky. Yes his mane was dark, but just because he was dark doesn't mean his nature was. Everyday Princess Luna and Sombra would meet in the garden to play after their filly and colt lessons over time something bloomed within their friendship using their magic to play their fun games.

**To be continue….. Please review as the tale continue of love as we learn more of Princess Luna and Sombra love for each other. Princess Twilight Sparkle tried to learn more about the romance of Princess Luna and King Sombra.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Right, was on YouTube watching Japanese versions of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic yes I like it because I grew up with it and while looking after my God-daughter and her cousins they wanted to watch the new series and I really got into it. Right, so I looked up different videos and found a load of Princess Luna and King Sombra then fan fictions. I am a hopeless romantic so this I created. Please review and enjoy.**

Princess Twilight Sparkle wondered the castle looking for somepony, Princess Luna after she has raise the moon then set it as Princess Celestia raise the sun then set it to let Princess Luna to raise the moon again. Now it was morning and Princess Luna rest during the day until the afternoon so Princess Twilight waited until after lunch to speak with Princess Luna. Two clock Princess Luna would be rested enough to explore the castle and learn more of new changes of the pony world.

"Princess Twilight Sparkle what can thou help you with?" Princess Luna spoke her face a bit puffy.

"Princess Luna have you been crying?" Twilight asked, but knew the answer. "You cried yourself to sleep and woke still sad from him."

"My sister has told thou I see. Yes, I and the former King Sombra were once lovers long ago. Thou wishes to learn more?" Luna said sadly.

"Only if it doesn't bother or upset you princess?" Twilight said with a smile coming into the chambers..

"Very well have thou's young dragon take notes please." Luna spoke using her magic to move soft chairs for Twilight and Spike to sit.

"Spike, if you please take notes."

"Right, quill and paper ready when you are Princess Luna." Spike said taking his sit as he got his things ready to write.

Princess Luna looked at the two and began to tell them the day she first realizes she was in love. Princess Luna and Sombra had grown and were still very young, but still meet in the garden in secret Luna waited like normal for Sombra to arrive. Finally Sombra arrive with night blossom flowers wrapped in a light blue ribbon he was carry them with his unicorn magic blushing at her.

"Luna, I have been trying to tell thy how I feel in the years we been seeing each other." Sombra said his face turning a light red.

"Sombra thou look like a tomato and the night blossoms only bloom at night, but I cannot take ….." Luna spoke but was stopped.

Sombra had stopped her speaking by kissing her lovely on her lips. It felt warm and very sweet as she was stocked at first, but the kiss was so lovely she relaxed letting the warm fill her whole pony body. Princess Celestia was walking by on an open corridor with conman the garden was just below her. Her face widen when she saw her sister being kissed by a colt. This will not continue as she took flight and landed between the two.

"How dare thou kiss my sister?" Princess Celestia spoke angry.

"Sister, please forgive thy friend I did try to thy." Luna said jumping in front of Celestia. "It's just the flowers and the kiss were so sweet."

"Sweet or not it is forbidden even I cannot take a spout. Colt, leave and never return or you will face punishment." Celestia spoke her face serious.

"But I love thy Luna." Sombra said pleading with Celestia.

"Oh, Sombra no colt spoke such beautiful words to me." Luna said blushing.

"Thou will not address my sister uniformly leave before I called the guards." Celestia said narrowing her eyes.

Sombra looked at Princess Luna seeing the sad look on her face. He was a low class colt and she a high class princess of the royal family, but she was immortal and he mortal so he left sadden as Princess Celestia threw the bouquet of night blossom flowers at him. Princess Luna couldn't believe her sister threw her gift at her only true friend. Night come and Princess Luna had raise the moon as her sister set the sun she didn't felt like putting any stars out tonight her heart wasn't into it. Then she saw something glowing red. Her bouquet now in full bloom there was stroll attach to them.

"Luna, my love I have been sad since I was force to leave thou's side. Thou is so fair and beautiful as the night sky itself" Luna said reading the stroll out loud. "Oh, Sombra how sweet of thou? I look upon the night sky and think of thy for it is thy beauty I see every night. I know immortally isn't easy but I want to with thou. Please, take these lovely night blossoms as a token of my love for thou as I leave Canterlot to gain that ability so thou's sister will accept me and we can be together. Farewell my love. Sombra! Sombra don't leave not without my guiding stars."

Princess Luna put the flowers down with the stroll and began to glow her horn once more to create the stars to lit-up the night sky with the full moon. Sombra looked up at the night sky seeing them glow so brightly with the full moon. How lovely like his beautiful filly.

"If Sombra become immortal he and I could marry ruling by each other sides, but my over protective sister forbidden it when the time come for her and I had to steal my love away." Princess Luna said a tear fell beside her cheek.

"Princess Luna, I am so sorry you had to do that steal King Sombra away and I with my friends help destroy him." Twilight Sparkle said feeling bad.

"Yeah, but he wasn't himself anymore so Princess Luna's love was no more so destroying him was the only way. Oh, sorry Princess Luna." Spike said before he realize he might upset Princess Luna.

"Fear not young dragon I am not upset yes I have lost the one I love, but I him long before you destroyed him and yes it was for the best." Princess Luna spoke with a smile. "For I have so many friends and family being Princess Twilight Sparkle's brother Prince Shining Armor is my niece's husband making Princess Twilight Sparkle my young niece and family is love."

"Does that me too princess?" Spike asked as Princess Luna nodded to him.

Spike jump up and gave Princess Luna a lovely hug followed by Princess Twilight Sparkle giving Princess Luna a hug to. Princess Luna felt the warmth from both of them and let them left her alone in her chambers to let be. Yes, King Sombra was destroyed that day and Princess Cadance was made the crystal princess. Oh, Sombra how she loved and miss him so. Luna. A voice spoke so gently her name. Princess Luna looked around it couldn't be. Sombra? No he was destroyed and gone just her imagination getting the best of her or was it really him?

**To be continue….. Please review as the tale continue as we travel north of the crystal empire begins its winter festival with Princess Cadance and Prince Shining Armor, but Princess Luna is still haunted by memories of King Sombra his is still alive?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Right, was on YouTube watching Japanese versions of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic yes I like it because I grew up with it and while looking after my God-daughter and her cousins they wanted to watch the new series and I really got into it. Right, so I looked up different videos and found a load of Princess Luna and King Sombra then fan fictions. I am a hopeless romantic so this I created. Please review and enjoy.**

It was dark and cold as the wind howled loud. A unicorn lay in a cave still weak surrounded by a dark aura. Light coming outside but where is it coming from. He opens his eyes red like tore cloak his armor destroyed and his horn. No his horn destroyed how? The dark grew bigger around him with anger he remembers now that pink pony with colorful mane catching that purple and green dragon holding the crystal heart. Revenge was on his blacken mind. Wait, that light could it be the aurora borealis in the night sky. His dark aura fades way and he spoke.

"Only one pony can make such beauty my love Luna is thou in the crystal empire?" Sombra spoke smiling. "It must be the winter festival tomorrow and Luna must be creating the aurora borealis for my former slaves. Luna is thou their queen? Tell me my love."

"Night time here latest longer than anything other time in Enquestia thy niece and nephew." Princess Luna said as her horn glows brightly. "Did you hear that? I heard a voice speaking to be gently another day of hearing that voice."

"Hear nothing Aunt Luna do you Shining Armor?" Princess Cadance said a bit confuse.

"No, maybe you're using too much of your magic Princess Luna why don't rest enjoy the night in your crystal form." Shining Armor said putting a hoof on Luna's shoulder.

"Maybe your right it is not every night one gets to enjoy the night with other ponies." Princess Luna said with a smile horn stopped glowing. "Yes, I will enjoy the night aura borealis winter festival before I miss out all the fun."

Princess Luna spread her wings and took flight into the aura filled night sky. Gracefully she joined the crystal earth ponies. They saw her fly through the night sky she beautiful created for their winter festival. They cheer her so to show their gratefulness towards her for creating such a beautiful night for them to enjoy. Sombra had taken upon himself to find a hooded cloak to hide himself into the shadows to get into the crystal kingdom. If they saw him still alive they would scream in terror and he wouldn't see the beauty he seeks to see again. There he found her flying gracefully through the night sky cheered by the crystal ponies.

"Princess Luna thank you for a beautiful night." Said a filly pony bowing.

"Our winter festival will be greater these years in a thousand years thank thou and we thank thou for coming to our festival." Said a colt pony bowing.

"Thou does not need to thank thy, but thy to thank thou for letting us join in the fun of the winter festival." Princess Luna said smiling.

She not the ruler here, King Sombra thought with stock his love still as beautiful as ever is not the queen. In the crystal kingdom her mane shine more lovely then ever how he would love touch her coat and kiss those lovely lips. As she walked upon the stage set-up for her and the rulers of the crystal empire Princess Cadance and Prince Shining Armor in their crystal form. The crystal ponies cheered with delight of their crystal princess and the princess of the night bowing respectfully.

"Princess Luna, thou looks lovely as thou has ever has." Sombra spoke quietly as he played with broken horn. "How can I greet her with this broken horn and loss of my powers I can do only little things like her dreams."

Dawn at long last broke Princess Luna set the moon and there is the sun raising by the help of her sister, Princess Celestia. Princess Cadance and Prince Shining Armor won't be up for another couple of hours, but let the happy couple have their together as Princess Luna retire to the chambers given to her by her niece. Sleep until the afternoon dreams of the past flowed into her mind.

"The crystal empire? What has happen sister?" Princess Luna asked.

"Sister I am sorry to say Sombra has found a way to be immortal, but the power has corrupted him and is no longer his true self." Princess Celestia said sadly.

"Sister no thou is lying thy never wanted me and he to be together." Princess Luna spoke angry.

"Sister, I do not lie. The power he found was dark magic without thinking he uses it on himself and is now King Sombra." Princess Celestia uses a crystal to show Princess Luna. "Forgive me sister all I wanted was thou's happiness not for thou to lose thou's true love. I hoped he would find the right way to be ….."

"I have come for thy Princess Luna as thou's queen of the crystal empire. Hahahahahaha!" spoke a dark voice coming from a black crystal appearing between the two sisters. "Come, my love become my enteral queen and we will rule the crystal kingdom together."

"Sombra, my love I …. I cannot forgive me for I cannot be your queen." Princess Luna said tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I am immortal now thou's sister cannot stop us to be together be mine forever." King Sombra's voice spoke a black beam took hold of Princess Luna.

"Sister, no!" Princess Celestia called out seeing her sister pulled into the black crystal before it disappeared with Princess Luna. "Luna! Luna! LUNA!"

Darkness around her normally the dark didn't scare her, but this time Princess Luna awoke with fear from a dream. No a memory long ago tears began to run down her cheeks. She remembers that day she was told her love had become dark and evil treating innocent ponies as slaves then make things worse he kidnapped her to make his queen. Oh, Sombra where are thou now?

**To be continue….. Please review as the tale as more memories come flowing back to Princess Luna as something goes wrong at the second day of the winter festival in the crystal kingdom continues. Can Twilight and her friends help Princess Luna?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Right, was on YouTube watching Japanese versions of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic yes I like it because I grew up with it and while looking after my God-daughter and her cousins they wanted to watch the new series and I really got into it. Right, so I looked up different videos and found a load of Princess Luna and King Sombra then fan fictions. I am a hopeless romantic so this I created. Please review and enjoy.**

Canterlot lovely as ever as five ponies come to visit their friend in the castle who had been helping Princess Celestia with raising and setting of the sun and the moon while Princess Luna was away. Princess Twilight Sparkle was meeting her friends in the town center at a café Rarity suggested for them to meet with her.

"TWILIGHT!" Pinky Pie called out loudly.

"Pinky Pie that is not the proper way to greet a princess." Rarity said wearing another one of posh creations. "Princess Twilight Sparkle darling how are you?"

"Hahaha! A bit tired doing all the royal duties with Princess Luna gone for a week I have to do her night-time duties until she returns." Princess Twilight answered.

"Oh, dear sorry we shouldn't have come so we're let you rest. Eek!" Fluttershy said trying to fly away.

"She wouldn't be here meeting up with us if she didn't want us here." Rainbow Dash said stopping Fluttershy.

"Oh, well I see but …." Fluttershy tried to explain.

"Well, I say it is good to see again Twilight you missed cider season so I had Granny Smith make you up some extra special cider just for you." Apple Jack said putting a barrel of cider.

"Ooh, Apple Jack you didn't have to do that." Twilight said.

"Weren't trouble at all Granny Smith made enough for you, Spike, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna she comes back from the crystal kingdom, even for Princess Cadance and Prince Shining Armor." Apple Jack said with a smile.

The friends laugh with joy as they catch up with each other. Yes, Princess Twilight had to take on some more duties as a princess since Princess Luna was away, but she wish she could join her in the crystal kingdom to see the winter festival. A dark cave he dale cold as he woke he had a dark dream. Defeated twice in one millennium trapped for a thousand years and thoughts of his lovely Princess Luna.

"Princess Luna, when I was finally free after a thousand years I thought gaining my crystal kingdom thou and I would wed and form a family. OW!" Sombra said once again his broken horn hurting again. "Princess Luna, I heard thou to turn dark like thy imprison by Princess Celestia on the moon, but now like thy thou is free. Come back to thy."

The wind blow hard covering his words if his horn wasn't broken maybe his fair princess of the night would be his bride or at least baring a filly or a colt or even two. Even just one little one their own family. Music he could hear music and singing. Her voice night is coming so fair and beautiful like her.

_**Come and gather round**_

_**At thy singing sound**_

_**For comes the night**_

_**I will make it bright**_

_**Colors so colorful**_

_**Colors so beautiful**_

By her lyrics of her song the moon rose up and the aurora borealis shine throughout the night sky with the stars. Sombra walked out of the cave to see the beauty his lovely night princess created. He could watch this all night long as he would look at her all his life. Such a beautiful sight like the mare that created such beauty.

_**Oh, my fair mare**_

_**How thou create these lights**_

_**Like thou so bright**_

_**Handle with care**_

_**Oh, my love**_

_**Thou make the night above**_

_**Seems brighter than the day**_

_**I want the night to stay**_

Strange the music has stopped and so has the singing. Sombra had to find out what had happen so grabbing the cloak to hide himself he ran towards the crystal kingdom. There he saw Princess Luna had passed out on the stage. Princess Cadance was trying to wake her aunt, but it was no use they need a doctor from Canterlot.

"Luna, my love." Sombra said under his breath.

"Call for the doctors in Canterlot. NOW!" Prince Shining Armor order.

"Yes, sire!" a colt said running off to call Canterlot.

"Aunt Luna please wake up oh dear maybe this was too much for her." Princess Cadance said tears appearing around her eyes.

News of Princess Luna collapse while in the Crystal kingdom she wouldn't wake like she had fallen into a deep like a magic spell. Princess Twilight was going through all the spell books she could get her hoofs on worried sick. Princess Luna fell into the darkness as she was pulled from her home as the black beam that grab her pulled her into the hoofs of one King Sombra his eyes looking at her navy blue lovely eyes. He smiled at his prize his princess his love his future queen.

"Luna, my love at long least every moment I was away from you your beautiful nights keep me going on my goal. Now I am immortal like thy my beautiful mare." King Sombra said greeting Princess Luna holding her tight lending in for a kiss.

"Sombra, this isn't right. Thou's have changed thou is not my love anymore." Princess Luna said blocking King Sombra's kiss to her.

"What has that sister of thy told thou, lie? I am now immortal she should accept me I won't be denied my love anymore." Sombra roared with anger.

"Argh! Sombra, please the way thou treats his subject like slaves isn't right." Princess Luna frightful moved away.

"Slaves they are my works creating crystals for us my love jewels for thy and I." Sombra's eyes glow green with purple waves moving closer to Princess Luna. "Now my love I demand a kiss from my mare thou has been denied for these many long years."

King Sombra uses his unicorn magic to bring Princess Luna closer to him and force a kiss upon Princess Luna's lips. The kiss was cold and hash not like the one he first gave her. Finally he let her go and with a flash of his unicorn magic night blossoms in full bloom fell upon her.

"A gift my love as we celebrate our happiness together." King Sombra said with a smile upon his face.

"Under the suffering of innocent ponies forgive me, but thou are not my love no more." Princess Luna said using her alicorn magic against King Sombra taking flight. "King Sombra thou and I are not lovers but enemies now and I will free these innocent ponies from thou's evil rule."

"Sister, I come to rescue thy come and help thou steal thy monster." Princess Celestia called appearing outside.

Princess Luna flew out the window and join her sister for a stealing spell against King Sombra. King Sombra went onto the balcony preparing himself to fight the two princess sister. How dare Princess Celestia make his love chose between him and her? Roaring in anger placing a curse upon the crystal empire kingdom and all the crystal ponies. Turning shadow his target Princess Celestia to take her down so he and Princess Luna could be together, but before he could strike the stealing spell was done and casted upon him by the two princesses.

"Farewell, my love." Princess Luna said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Argh! My horn. Luna, my love something has happen and it wasn't because of me." Sombra said returning to his cave with stolen food.

He looked upon the crystal kingdom at the window he believes was his lovely princess's chambers. Broken horn or not he had to get to her be by her side. She needed him by her side something was wrong and his beautiful Princess Luna. With what little magic he had he tried to cast a teleport spell to get himself to his love's side.

**To be continue….. Please review as the tale as we learn who behind the deep sleep Princess Luna has been put under reliving the happy and sad memories over and over in her mind. King Sombra appeared before our pony friends, but will they believe and trust him to help Princess Luna. Who and why are they doing this to the fair princess of the night?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Right, was on YouTube watching Japanese versions of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic yes I like it because I grew up with it and while looking after my God-daughter and her cousins they wanted to watch the new series and I really got into it. Right, so I looked up different videos and found a load of Princess Luna and King Sombra then fan fictions. I am a hopeless romantic so this I created. Please review and enjoy.**

Princess Luna was taken to her chambers still in a deep sleep trapped in dreams of memories of her past. One memory right now she was reliving the night she become Nightmare Moon trying to over throw her sister. How she blames her sister for everything. The ponies only adoring the day not the night and for sending the only colt who truly love away. All the other ponies were running around the castle trying to get everything ready the doctor asked upon his arrival.

"When can the doctor get here?" asked Prince Shining Armor.

"At least an hour sire, but Princess Twilight has word Princess Celestia will be arriving with the doctor." A servant pony said. "Sire, if we can't wake Princess Luna what will happen to the night? I know Princess Celestia has been doing both the sun and the moon every night for a thousand years, but …."

"I believe Princess Celestia will once again take over the night duties again and my sister Princess Twilight helping." Prince Shining Armor said sadly. "Princess Luna is the princess of the night, but the princess of dreams too. So I don't know how we can save her from whatever is happening to her?"

"Princess Cadance can I get anything for you?" Another servant pony asked.

Princess Cadance shook her head as she sat by her aunt's side. The servant pony bowed and left the chambers. Prince Shining Armor walked up to his wife's side he too was worried even though his sister and her friends were here to help, but they really need a miracle right now. Princess Twilight was in the library searching through all the crystal ponies' books. While riding on the train here she went through all the books she could carry. Her friends were helping the servants for the arrival of the doctor and Princess Celestia so she was alone in the library.

"Curses, this isn't her chamber." King Sombra said appearing in the library.

"Sombra, but, but, but you were destroyed." Princess Twilight said and quickly ready her horn. "You must've done this to Princess Luna."

"Heel, young mare thy will know I will never harm my lovely night princess, I love her. Argh! My horn once again." King Sombra said his broken horn breaking into pain again.

"You still love her, but the heart crystal's power destroyed you." Princess Twilight lowered her horn.

"It only destroyed my horn yes the power weaken me. Taking away nearly all my magic I can still teleport, but nothing more." King Sombra explained to the princess pony. "Thou will take me to my love's side so I can be with her. What is the meaning of this?"

"A holding bonding spell I learn while I was studying at the castle in Canterlot." Princess Twilight uses a spell on King Sombra. "I will take you to Princess Luna, but until my brother and Princess Cadance said I can."

"Thou dare? If my horn wasn't …." King Sombra threatens.

"You what?" Princess Twilight mocked King Sombra glared at her. "That's what I thought."

Princess Twilight laterite King Sombra wrapped in a purple magical rope taking him to her brother and Princess Cadance struggling on the way. He might be weak and powerless but he was still a threat to the crystal empire. Princess Twilight sent a magical message to her brother to meet her in the thorn room for the evil King Sombra wasn't destroyed, but weaken by the crystal heart. All her friends were there waiting and ready for anything.

"Undo what you done to Princess Luna." Prince Shining Armor demand.

"I did not harm my love thou dare accuse thy with lies." King Sombra said showing his teeth.

"Whatever dude you are bad … Wait, did he say love? Him and Princess Luna were once? Gross!" Rainbow Dash said feeling sick.

"It's true a thousand years ago before he took over the crystal empire King Sombra was once a kind unicorn from Canterlot." Princess Twilight said wrapping King Sombra's mouth. "He and Princess Luna fell in love. His horn is broken and his magic weak, but he said he nothing to do with the deep sleep Princess Luna in under."

"Deep sleep? That is a spell." King Sombra said just behind the rope.

"Of course the deep sleep spell. That what has happen to my aunt. Release him Princess Twilight." Princess Cadance spoke getting up her thorn. "I've heard of this spell it is very powerful only a unicorn or alicorn of great strength of magic can cast such a spell, but since King Sombra's horn is broken his magic is far too weak to cast it."

"So he couldn't have done the deed, but question is who did do this to Princess Luna?" Apple Jack said with concern.

"What about Trixie she's can cast spells?" Pinky Pie said jumping about the thorn room. "Wait, I know Discord can have done this he still a little bad?"

"I have to disagree Pinky Pie there is only one way to undo a deep sleep spell is for someone to enter into my sister's dreams." Said Princess Celestia entering the thorn room.

"Then let the task be mine to undo the spell that was put upon my love." King Sombra said steeping forward. "I may not like thy, but thou and I have one thing in common we love and care for the same mare."

"True, Sombra we do and the task is your's, but if you try anything evil I will destroy you once and for all." Princess Celestia said leading the way.

Princess Celestia and the others shown King Sombra to Princess Luna's chambers where the pony doctor and pony nurses were checking all her conditions while under the deep sleep spell. King Sombra ran up to Princess Luna's side upon sight of her seeing she had become weak. His love, in a sleep by some kind of spell casted by somepony. Whoever it was he will make them pay doing this to her?

"Sombra are you ready?" Princess Celestia said King Sombra nodded. "Very well, Princess Twilight cast the dream spell."

"Dreams come for the night like the day is bright fall into a sleep join into her dream to free her from the screams created with her dreams." Princess Twilight said casting the spell.

King Sombra fell into a deep sleep falling beside Princess Luna on the bed together. Now all they could do is to wait while keeping an eye on their medical conditions. Their dreams linking into each other. King Sombra wondered into a memory of the day he first meet Princess Luna and how he and her play together as little ponies. He smiled at the sight of he and Princess Luna so young and happy together, but he could hear laughter not filly laughter. But a dark evil laughter who or what did that laugh belong to? King Sombra looked around and he saw a Changeling but how?

**To be continue….. Please review as the tale King Sombra travels through Princess Luna's dreams trying to stop a Changeling, but how and why is a Changeling in the land of dreams? Can King Sombra save his love from this Changeling and undo the spell place upon her.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Right, was on YouTube watching Japanese versions of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic yes I like it because I grew up with it and while looking after my God-daughter and her cousins they wanted to watch the new series and I really got into it. Right, so I looked up different videos and found a load of Princess Luna and King Sombra then fan fictions. I am a hopeless romantic so this I created. Please review and enjoy.**

A Changeling how dare it invade his love's dreams and put her under a spell, but he wasn't going to let it continue. Sombra took chase of the Changeling who saw him and started to flee. Through each memory Sombra chase the Changeling seeing each memory the first day they meet. To the day he confess his love to Princess Luna then the day she was force to steal him away. Was he truly was that cruel towards her when he capture her. The fear in her eyes this spell to become immortal to be with her. It truly changes him for the worse.

"Luna my love I-I … No wonders thy help thou's sister to steal me away." Sombra said out loud sadly.

"Yes, yes feed me that love regret to me." The changeling said.

"Changeling thou will surrender to me." Sombra roared his eyes lit up.

"No! I am hungry. Grgh!" Changeling spat gunk on Sombra.

Sombra couldn't move as this green sticky gunk had him trapped. Sombra growled at the Changeling smirking darkling at Sombra. It was laughing as it spat more gunks onto Sombra to make sure Sombra couldn't escape. A new memory appeared Princess Luna was arguing with her sister Princess Celestia. Sombra watched in wonder as the Changeling feed on this memory.

"Sister I know thou is upset." Princess Celestia spoke. "But what we had to do had to be done?"

"I am upset sister because it was thou's fault Sombra wouldn't have gone off to become immortal and he found dark magic." Princess Luna spoke angrily.

"Sister please thy is upset, but we were taught by our parents and …" Princess Celestia try to explain.

"Love shouldn't be stopped no matter who they are mortal or immortal? Sombra was the only pony who loved to stay up to admire the night sky." Princess Luna said her voice getting louder.

"Princesses forgiveness but bad news comes from the guards that escaped the layer of Discord." A guard said running into the hall.

"What news thou spoke more?" Luna asked.

"The king and queen they have fallen." The guard said sadly.

Both princesses couldn't believe to hear their parents the king and queen had fallen to the creature Discord (before Fluttershy) he had been creating chaos across the pony lands and it seems the elements of harmony were in the tree of harmony. The energy from this memory was strong both love and anger in it as it fade out of sight with the two princesses leaving to save the pony land.

"You're enjoying this vile creature." Sombra growled at the Changeling.

"Like you I've to feed when the wedding in Canterlot didn't go as my queen plan failed I was left behind I saw a feast and took a chance." The Changeling said. "Now I feed off you as I make you watch more memories. This one is my favorite memory so delicious."

Another memory appeared and it was the memory when Princess Luna becomes Night Mare Moon. Anger in her eyes as she prepare herself to face her sister. Everything was taken away from her. Her parents by Discord and no pony stayed out to admire her lovely night, but one her love now gone forever and there was only one room for one princess in Enquestia.

"Sister, what has become of thou?" Princess Celestia asked sadness over coming her.

"Prepare to fall sister for I Night Mare Moon will rule all of Enquestia." Night Mare Moon roared with anger.

Sombra watched as the moon covered the sun making Luna powerful and dangerous as she fought her sister Princess Celestia who fought back trying to undo this solar eclipse weakening her magic. Making Princess Luna's magic strong and powerful to the point where Princess Celestia had to use the elements of harmony on her own sister imprisoning her upon the moon. Sombra felt his heart break so she too was locked away like he. A new memory appeared this was only a couple of months ago.

"Luna, I know this is hard after what happen a thousand years ago." Princess Celestia said seeing her sister on balcony. "I sent Twilight Sparkle and her friends to help our niece and nephew in-law in the Crystal Empire."

"Fear not sister it does hurt and it is hard, but I lose him a long time ago." Princess Luna said shedding a tear of sorrow. "He was and will always be my love until by entail life goes on."

"Luna, my sweet mare my love." Sombra spoke longing to reunited with his love. "You creature will not keep doing this to my lovely pony of the night. I will stop you for my love. LUNA!"

Sombra roared glowing red his crystal shape cutie mark changing color from black to red. His horn no longer broken, but fully healed using it to break free from the gunk the Changeling trapped him in. The Changeling notice and tried to trap Sombra again, but Sombra jumped out of the way and created a red shield to reflect all the Changeling's attacks. It realizes it was out match for Sombra and so it flee the scene and Sombra took chase once more.

**To be continue….. Please review Sombra is on the hunt of the Changeling, but now he needs help as the others outside the dream world worry more. Princess Celestia notice a change in Sombra and what will she do? She doesn't kno if she should trust the former dark king, but if she doesn't do something she might lose her sister forever this time.**


End file.
